


That's Numberwang!

by Anonymous



Category: That Mitchell and Webb Look (TV)
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Quiz Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even in a Dystopian hellscape, there's still the maths quiz that simply everyone. And for Kirsty from Braintree, the chance to survive at any cost.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	That's Numberwang!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [100 words of popular games](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/364917.html?thread=2127970421#cmt2127970421).

She read every rule book. Watched every episode, even the few survivors from before the Most Glorious Revolution. She knew the way and how of eights. She dared to think of the forbidden numbers. She thought she was prepared, that she could win.

"Kirsty from Braintree, any hobbies?"

"Yes!" Survival at all costs. Ian from Coventry was a squirrel fanatic. She must win. To lose was death.

"Let's rotate the board!" 

The audience howled, bayed for the WangerNumb. The board whirled, the studio lights blinded her. 

"Nine!" 

"That's WangerNumb!" 

No. No! Ian was the Numberwang. The audience clamoured for her blood.

"Kirsty, you have been WangerNumbed! And Ian, you are today's Numberwang! That's all from Numberwang, but until tomorrow's edition, stay Numberwang!" 

No! This couldn't happen to her! It wasn't supposed to be like this! The theme music, deafening, cheery, over the rising blood lust, as the blonde women dragged her from her seat and sealed her in the box.


End file.
